1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including silicide and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fabricating a semiconductor device, silicide is formed to suppress a leakage current and contact resistance. As a semiconductor device is reduced in size, a contact structure is also fabricated in a micro size. That is, an open area of a contact hole is reduced and the height of the contact hole gradually increases.
Accordingly, as a semiconductor device is fabricated in a micro size, a method for further reducing contact resistance is required.